bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Onu-Koro Ussalry
The Onu-Koro Ussalry is both the police and military force of the Village of Earth. History and Description The Ussalry was founded shortly after Onu-Koro itself, and has been headed by Onepu since the beginning. Operations Hive Assault Defense of Onu-Koro Hunt for Jazek Rehn Dark Walk Quest Bank of Onu Incident Known Divisions The Ussalry is divided into three regiments: light and heavy cavalries, as well as a special operations division. The two varieties of cavalry are very much what the name would imply. Members of the light cavalry typically have fairly light weight armor, as well as fewer weapons. Heavy cavalry members wear heavier plate armor, and are equipped for long operations. Their gear is varied, and they travel with enough supplies for several days. In relation to each other, heavy cavalry creates holes in enemy forces while light cavalry exploits those holes. Special operations is the smallest division, and the one with the highest number of non-Matoran members. Captain * Onepu Light Cavalry Colonel: Leli *Light Ussalry 1st Squadron **Major: Leli **Deputy: Gyn Kirsug **Ussalmen: Aryll Vudigg, Dalrin Stratos, Klugg, Rungui Heavy Cavalry Colonel: Gavarm *Heavy Ussalry 1st Squadron **Major: Gavarm **Deputy: Banua **Ussalmen: Aar, Fraxn Black, Houren Special Operations * Colonel: Noxra Immiti * Special Operatives: Mars Guards * Uyism * Tarnok * Sajis * Kehuri * Naru * Kapuru * Damek * Kaj * Reson Non-Combat Positions Recruiter, archivist, psychologist/interrogator, armorer, trainer... Delivery: Onoraza Membership and Internship Induction * Applicant must be a registered citizen of Onu-Koro ** OR Get a commendation from a current member who's been a member for at least 4 months ** OR Get a commendation from an Akiri or high-ranking officer of another Koro's forces. * Criminal record cannot contain anything above class D crimes ** All outstanding fines related to such crimes must be paid within a month of recruitment. * Applicants for non-combat positions (recruiter, archivist, psychologist, etc.) will have a trial period of a week during which their performance is evaluated. If found unsatisfactory, they will be refused and offered suggestions for other areas they might find work. * Newly registered members are assigned first as guards. Consulting * Applicants fill out an evaluation form to determine their skills. * Different positions offer different levels of pay. * Consultants lacking homes stay in the barracks. * Imprisoned criminals can take up a position to soften their sentence. * Criminals can apply for a position after a certain period of incarceration, depending on the severity of their crimes. * Consulting for criminals follows a three strike system, though some strikes, such as attempted escape, will result in immediate reincarceration. * "Pay" for criminals consists of a reduction in their sentence. * Consulting criminals spend the night in a different section of the prison from other inmates to avoid scuffles out of jealousy. Consulting positions- in order from best to worst paying * Mechanic's assistant, armorer's assistant, training assistant, archivist's assistant * Delivery, messenger * Receptionist, secretary (Onepu: Get me one of these, I hate desk jobs!) * Polisher of Onepu's shiny things Quotes Trivia *The Ussal was designed from top to bottom by Mango, here known as Der Blitzmann. *It has become a running joke amongst the players that the Ussalry is the most hot-blooded and tenacious of the guard forces. This is largely based upon the conduct of Ussalry Seventh, whose members have had several oustanding achievements. Category:Ussalry Category:Guard Category:Factions Category:Canon